


Soldier

by harbularybatteries



Series: Donnagan High AU [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Amputation, Amputee Bucky Barnes, Angst, Army, Artist Steve Rogers, BAMF Peggy Carter, Bucky Barnes Feels, College, Domestic Avengers, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, High School, Hurt Wanda Maximoff, M/M, POV Bucky Barnes, Sad, Slow Build, Slow To Update, Steggy - Freeform, Steve Rogers Feels, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Young Emma, army brat!bucky, winteriron
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 16:19:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12346233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harbularybatteries/pseuds/harbularybatteries
Summary: Drabbles of Bucky Barnes, an early high school graduate, and his group of misfit friends.Contains angst, fluff, gore, and death.Slow to update





	Soldier

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys, it's been like... years since I've posted on here, so I figured I'd post some of my Highschool!Bucky drabbles on here. These stories are part of a series, and the plots/ideas all come from an rpg that I'm in on Instagram! I'll leave everyone's accounts, along with our accompanying Spotify Playlist in the notes at the bottom!

[PLAYLIST](https://open.spotify.com/user/bgscheel/playlist/6chBKmNJS5qJAtz7qNWI3B)

He left early that morning, seven paper envelopes spread across the kitchen table of his and Tony's new house, a quaint little thing to Tony, but much larger than Bucky's previous home in the small and run-down duplexes of Brownsville. James shouldered his bag, the green and brown canvas rubbing against his back before he tossed it into the back of his car- Clarence, he'd named the red 1985 Buick LeSabre, a car he'd once been so proud of himself for building up from nearly nothing, now just one more thing from home he'd have to leave behind.

He thought back to the letters he'd left all of his friends, the seemingly mile-long lists of thoughts and drabbles of random things that came to mind, things to remind his friends that he hadn't left for nothing, that he'd help the world somehow. Bucky smiled, despite the tears welling up in his eyes, at the letter he'd left little Becca, his sister of ten, who had already experienced so much more loss than any child should, he thought of the promises to see her again, of coming home for her birthday and for Christmas. He thought of quite a lot during the nearly eight-hour drive to the Camp Lehigh Army Base, ignoring phone calls, and texts, and direct messages that caused his phone to nearly turn into a vibrator. Hell, he was pretty damned sure that if he had those kinds of parts he might have just used it as one!

 

* * *

 

He answered them eventually, when he was finally signed in, and settled into his room. James answered their texts as he normally would, pushing back the fact that this might be one of the very last times he'd ever talk to them all like this again.

 

**Tiny Snorkel:** Where are you!?

**Tiny Snorkel:** Hello!??????

**Tiny Snorkel:** Bucky what are all these envelopes...so help me god, Barnes I'm going to shove my prosthetic so far up your ass...

-

**Peggles:** Tony is worried sick, we all are, where are you?

**Peggles:**  James Buchanan Barnes you better not have done what I think you have...

**Peggles:**  I need a drink...or 12...and macarons...

-

**Wanton:**  BUCKY!!!!!!!! WHERE ARE YOU!?

**Wanton:**  I'M GETTING WHITE HAIRS WHERE ARE YOU?!????

-

**The Better Maximoff:** Dude.

**The Better Maximoff:**  Where the hell are you

**The Better Maximoff:** Stay safe, Borkster.

-

**Stoven Refrigerator:** Buck... you could've told us...

**Stoven Refrigerator:**  or at least have said goodbye...

-

**Duckling (Emma):**  I hate you.

**Duckling (Emma):**  No i dont, but im still pretty angry...I mean after all we've been through...

**Duckling (Emma):**  AND you told us you weren't leaving until after grad...

 

* * *

Of course, there were more texts than this, more Instagram messages, twitter directs and mentions. Wanda had even resorted to sending him an email, something he _very_  rarely checked. Bucky was never good with goodbyes, never good with emotions, or figuring out his feelings, and the concept of masculinity that his father had drilled into him at such a young age... of course that didn't help, and neither did the whole growing up on an army base until the age of seven. So, he wrote letters instead, and over the months he had perfected each one, making sure that he said exactly what he was feeling, exactly what he was thinking, hell he'd even left the few tear stains to stay on the papers to let his friends know that he really meant what was now written in black and white.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so so much for reading, I hope you all enjoyed this little snippet, despite how short it is! Be sure to leave some Kudos, or a comment if you liked it!
> 
> Bucky's Insta: @borkibarnes  
> Steve's Insta: @rogerdcdger  
> Peggy's Insta: @hampsteadspitfire  
> Wanda's Insta: @wandawxtch  
> Tony's Insta: @tinysnarks  
> Pietro's Insta: @maxmff.pietro  
> Emma's Insta: @swanbucks_


End file.
